


A Handprint is The Blueprint

by shamebucket



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: "For good" doesn't have to mean "forever".
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Handprint is The Blueprint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi/gifts).



Tears streamed down Glinda's face as she clutched onto Grimmerie. She wasn't Good yet, despite her promises to the Munchkinlanders... she didn't feel "good". She had allowed her dearest, beloved - ... Elphaba to die, and she couldn't even restore her name. 

"Hey." 

Glinda turned, her red face contrasting the green before her. "What - " she stuttered. 

"You think I would leave you forever?" Elphaba's thumb wiped away Glinda's tears. "There's still so much we can learn from each other." 

After a moment, Glinda chortled, fingers looping around Elphaba's palm. 

"Teach me to be Good." 

"I'd love to." 

A kiss sealed their promise.


End file.
